1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle headway maintenance assist system for controlling the headway distance from a preceding vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle headway maintenance assist system that perform deceleration control of the host vehicle when the headway distance is less than a prescribed headway distance threshold.
2. Background Information
Currently, vehicle headway maintenance assist systems have been proposed that apply a driving force and/or a braking force to a vehicle for controlling the headway distance from a host vehicle to a preceding vehicle in order to maintain the headway distance between the host vehicle and the preceding vehicle at a prescribed distance. One example of such a vehicle headway maintenance assist system is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2005-329786.
In view of the conventional headway maintenance assist systems, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved vehicle headway maintenance assist system. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.